Sakura Haruno x To All The Boys I've Loved Before
by sakurailoveyou
Summary: I write a letter whenever I have a crush so intense I don't know what else to do. There are five in total: Sasuke, my teammate. Gaara, the Kazekage from Suna. Shikamaru, my bestfriend. Itachi, Konoha's prodigy. And Neji, the ANBU's hottest captain. (WARNING: Will not follow the book storyline.)


WARNING: PLEASE NOTE THAT I NEVER READ THE BOOK. I HAVE ONLY WATCHED THE MOVIE SO PLEASE DO NOT EXPECT THAT I FOLLOW PATTERN THE STORY LINE IN THE SAME WAY.

Disclaimer: Also, Naruto is never mine. If it was, Neji and Itachi would have lived and be hot uncles.

Summary: I write a letter whenever I have a crush so intense I don't know what else to do. Rereading my letters remind me of how powerful my emotions can be, how all-consuming. My letters are my most secret possessions. There are five in total: Sasuke, my teammate. Gaara, the Kazekage from Suna. Shikamaru, my bestfriend. Itachi, Konoha's prodigy - and Sasuke's older brother. And Neji, the hottest ANBU Captain.

Everthing was fine. Until one day, the letters are out 

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_How do you tell your teammate that you love them? More than that, how do I tell Ino that I still love you? I know that you love her back and I don't want to destroy our friendship with these feelings that I have for you. Few years ago, it had been easy feat to tell you how I truly feel. We were young and I was naive and you're too caught up chasing your ambition while I was chasing you not knowing I only pushed you far away. _

_I waited for you to comeback and swore to myself that once you do, I will put your happiness first even if I am not included in it. You see, I have decided that it is enough that you came back to Konoha, to Team 7, where you truly belong. Right now, I can only love you from afar but always remember, that there is a part of my heart that will always be yours. _

_To whatever end, _

_Sakura. _

The pink- haired medic finished off by sealing the letter and addressing it to the Uchiha residence. She sighed as she pulled out a box from her desk drawer and stored the parchment inside it.

Everytime she had this overwhelming feelings for someone, Sakura would pour down all her feelings in a narrative so it would be easier to let go of her all-consuming emotions. A shinobi, after all, does not feel.

Currently, there were five letters in total.

The first one was addressed to a certain boy in Suna. Gaara had been the Kazakage back then. He had been her first kiss. Granted, it was the result of mourning for Chiyo-baasama while they were drinking and the red head kissed her and thank her later for playing a part in ressurecting him.

The second letter was addressed to a Uchiha Itachi. One of Konoha's prodigy and heir of the Uchiha clan. It had been when Itachi asked her to dance with him during the Konoha festival.

Her next two letters were written after she joined ANBU. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. Shikamaru had been Sakura's shoulder to cry on when Sasuke and Naruto left Konoha. Even then, the medic knew that his bestfriend is in-love with Temari and she actually see that the two would fit together and she will not become a hindrance to a potential romance. On the other hand, Neji had been her captain ever since she joined ANBU. His leadership skills and dedication to his job is beyond comparison (Itachi usually assigned to solo missions, so he does not count) had Sakura blushing whenever she gets the chance to heal him. Talk about those toned muscles amd sexy torso.

Her newest addition to her collection was her letter to Sasuke. Not that it was her first time to admit her feelings for him but rather, he was so close yet so far.

As she heard footsteps coming from outside her office, she immediately hid the box back to her drawer for safe-keeping.

It was Ino who pranced to her office in Konoha Hospital, wearing her casual attire. The blonde did not bother to knock, as usual.

"Still on those files, Forehead?"

Sakura turned to her friend around, with an insincere smile on her face.

"Just finishing everything out, Pig."

"C'mon forehead, I hate to make Sasuke-kun wait."

She put her files on her organizers and removed her doctor's coat as she stretch her tired muscles. As if sensing Ino's impatience, she turned to face her.

"Sasuke would be joining us? " she asked, carefully choosing her words. When the Uchiha came back to Konoha, Sakura made sure to dropped the 'kun' in his name to remind herself of her boundaries as a teammate.

"Yes! He just came from a mission but he insisted on spending the night with me." Ino explains as she pulled the medic away from her office.

"Ino, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be the third wheel. " As if being seeing Sasuke with another, spending time with the two is something she tried best to avoid.

"Forehead, you know that that never became an issue! But if you insist then, I'll be on my way." Sakura was relieved to hear this and decided to pass by a liquor store before getting home. '_Tsunade is already rubbing on me_.'

"Forehead? " Ino called out before walking away. "Thank you for everything." the blonde said, with a genuine smile on her face. It spoke alot of things. '_Thank you for letting me be with Sasuke-kun. Thank you for the friendship. Thank you for being a sister."_ And alot of other things.

Sakura felt guilt creeping out from her chest. Does Ino deserve this? Even more, does she deserve Ino's friendship? Her guilt is eating her every passing second causing tears to form in her eyes. Before she finally breaks down in front of Ino, she turns her back to her bestfriend and started walking ahead of her.

"You're silly, Pig. That's what friends are for." the medic said, finding the shortest way to the exit.

She loves Ino like a sister she never had. After Sasuke left Konoha, both girls rekindled the friendship they lost and that did not change even when the Uchiha returned.

"I'm heading out. I'll see you around then, Forehead!" the blonde said as she waved goodbye.

On this, Sakura also decided to leave and find her way to the to the liquior store. Little did they notice the shadow that masked its presence lurking behind them as they walked away from the vicinity.

Its target for infiltration is none other than Sakura's secret box. 

* * *

So what do you think? This has been my first fanfiction after three years! Lemme know what you think in the review section.


End file.
